Five Nights at Freddy's: Marcus's story
by Re'Jaad
Summary: Marcus was in need of something to pass his summer. He decided a job would be a good pastime. He had no idea what he just got into. Cover by Zaameen on deviant art


This is set in my own universe staring the old animatronics. The building will be a variation of fnaf 1, however the building will have extra rooms. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

The path was overgrown, hard to see more than a foot in any direction. The sky was cloudy with the faint smell of rain in the distance. Leaves get caught in my hair as I kept walking. It was quiet. Unnaturally quiet.

I walked down the overgrown path as I heard the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. I felt like I was being watched, as I continued to trek down the overgrown path, trying to find shelter before the storm hit. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched. The feeling amplified as the rain started to pour down, lightning clashing in the sky as the thunder roared louder.

As the thunder roared I heard a faint sound that clashed with the thunder. Suddenly realization hit me as I identified the new sound as a wolf's growl. Fear began to consume my thoughts as I bolted down the hidden path, the chase begins. With each step I took the wolf just kept getting closer and closer until I could hear it's heavy breathing behind me.

I ran faster than ever, breathing heavily. As I ran the rain poured down on, me I tried to look back at my pursuer. A black wolf with silver eyes. As I look back forward I trip on some shrubs and fall face first into the mud.

The wolf slowed and stood in front of me. It's teeth stained crimson with the blood of its fallen prey. The wolf's silver eyes burned the image of death into my mind as it took a step forward. Slowly it came closer to me. I tensed up getting ready for its teeth to sink into my flesh.

The wolf took one last step before it pounced. I felt a pain in my chest as it bit down. I heard a gruff distant voice "Wake up Marcus." Another sharp pain to my chest. The wolf took another bite at my throat I tried to scream, but no sound came out.

As I closed my eyes, I braced myself for the next bite… It never came. I slowly opened my eyes. The sunlight filtered in through the window "Ugh. My head." I said.

The sudden feeling of nausea hit like a truck as I sat up in bed. The world was a blur. I could see a figure standing over me as I looked around. "Markus, are you okay?" the voice said. As the world stopped spinning and my vision cleared I saw it was my uncle, Charles.

My uncle was a middle aged man who could barely get through a day at work without yelling at someone- He is a little short tempered. My uncle is not as tall as me, but he sure weighs more. He has short brown hair with a little beard to go with it.

"What happened?" I asked him, looking around my room for any damage that I might have caused.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, the wire trash can had been spilt on the floor the day before, however that was normal when the trash was overflowing. The black curtains on the window had been opened by my uncle, probably in an attempt to wake me peacefully. The walls of my room were off white with a small closet on the far end of the room. The ceiling fan only had one bulb in it, and the fan blades were in the corner of the room, most have snapped off.

I had been living with my uncle for about nine years now, after my mom had died. My dad left before i was born so I don't even know who he is, I don't care either. My mom had died in a car accident when I was about 6 years old.

 _The driver in the truck beside us had fallen asleep at the wheel. His truck veered to the side and ran us off the road. The car had hit a tree just off the road. The driver of the truck woke up and got back on the road, he kept driving not looking back. The airbags had not went off, my mom was face down on the steering wheel._

 _I tried my seatbelt but it would not budge. After about a minute of unsuccessfully trying to get my seatbelt unbuckled I finally got out of it by sliding out. I put my hand to my head and flinched. I pulled my hand back from my head, blood was covering my palm._

 _I crawled into the front seat to wake my mom. As I shook my mom tears fell from my face. A car that was passing by on the road slowed to a stop. A man got out and started making his way down._

 _The man reached the car to see me shaking my mom trying to wake her. In a hurry he tried to open the door, the door opened with little resistance. The man pulled a knife out of his pocket to cut the seatbelt, as soon as it was off he tossed the knife on the ground next to him, grabbed my mom and pulled her out. He laid her on the ground. He got down on his knees and put his finger on her neck to check if she was still in the land of the living. The man quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number._

" _Hello there was a crash on…" he looked around. "On the old origin point road"_

That was the last thing I could remember about that day.

"MARCUS!" I snapped out of my daze and looked over at my uncle.

"What?" I asked him, slightly annoyed that my ears were ringing.

"That's the third time I have called your name. Go eat breakfast, you'll be late to school." he said walking out of the room.

I got up from bed and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was a mess, dirty clothing and old toilet paper rolls littered the floor. A thick layer of dust covered the back of the sink with the medicine cabinet laying on the back of the toilet.

I grabbed a toothbrush from my cup on the sink. I reached for the toothpaste on the shelf above the sink only to find there was no tube. I looked in the cabinet under the sink to find only empty boxes.

I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. On the kitchen table was some eggs, burnt toast, and some undercooked bacon. I grabbed some bacon and a piece of toast and walked out to my uncles car where he was waiting in the old maroon '79 impala that barely ran anymore. My uncle had made fun of me when I failed my drivers test last year, cause his cars brakes went out. He did not want me driving cause he says he likes the company of a passenger, but I know he just doesn't want to get me a car.

I got in as I shoved the last of the bacon in my mouth. As my uncle started the car a plume of white smoke poured from the engine with a roar. The drive to school was met with mostly silence with the occasional car passing us.

We stopped in front of my school, a two story building with intricate designs made into the wall. The school was one of the oldest buildings in town. Easily 70 years old the framing around the windows were being replaced in most of the school. The school yard was more or less empty the occasional student walking across the yard. The school was mostly made of red brick darkened by time.

I got out of the car and closed the door behind me as my uncle drove away. I turned to walk up the pathway to school. The inside of the school was a light yellow color with darker yellow stripes going down the hallway. The hallway had been painted these light colors as a whole school art project, in my mind, it was very stupid, but it was extra credit so I participated.

I walked down the hall to my first hour class looking at the fliers on the wall advertising jobs for the summer. I had thought about getting a job before but something always came up before I could get one. ' _I could try again tomorrow._ ' I thought looking at the fliers. Most job offers were fast food workers, cashiers, and there was a job to dress as clown.

I then realized that I had stopped in my thoughts. I turned and started to the second floor. The front half of the second floor was thick with dust since the janitor didn't have to clean up here anymore. After a storm about 2 years ago a fire broke out in this part of the school, so very few were allowed up here. I could come up here since the principle understood my dislike for people, as a result he gave me an hour from classes every day and I had to promise not to stay in school longer than I have to.

I grabbed an old chair from the corner of the room and set it at a desy that I had moved from a less burnt room. I told the principle that I was going to use room 204, so he had a camera installed so he could keep an eye on me, the janitor also left a broom in the room since he didn't want to go out of his way to clean this room.

I pulled out a laptop and set it on the desk. I booted up the laptop and found my way to a website that posted job offerings in the local area. I heard thunder outside and turned to the window, outside the clouds were rolling in. a breeze came in sending a chill down my spine. I looked in the corner where a hole had formed in the wall over time, the things I had piled in front of it were positioned as they had been for the passed 3 months. I looked around for the source of the breeze, the fire had burned holes in some walls so I had got up to look through. I looked through the hole into the next room, the only thing out of place was a brick on the floor with glass around it. Someone had thrown a brick into the window.

I went and sat back down and logged in to the site to start browsing jobs. There were restaurants looking for waiters, old people looking for caretakers, but one stood out to me. The colorful ad decorated with balloons and confetti. "Join us at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for grand reopening. Looking for guard to work 12 to 6." it said on the ad. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a restaurant that had been under construction for years. Soe people around here thought it would never be completed. The restaurant had been opened for about two weeks a few years ago, however due to malfunctions in the machinery they closed down the restaurant. The animatronic characters that fazbear entertainment was famous for had a problem the night guard there had complaints. The local news said he was injured on the job so they had the place shut down and the animatronics decommissioned.

Since then the building had been rebuilt, twice. The first time the structure couldn't hold and the building collapsed. The next time the building stood with steel supports. The building was stable but the supports didn't allow for windows in the building. The only window that had been put into the building was on the owners office.

I clicked on the ad to see how many people had applied for the position. No one had applied. I hit a button to apply for the job as the bell rang for first hour to end.


End file.
